The number of wireless telecommunication devices that are currently available for use by athletes is relatively small. Athletes may currently used cellular or smart phones for two-way communications, or may use MP-3 players to listen to audio content. No device is presently on the market that provides athletes with a transceiver device that enables the delivery of multiple streams of content. No device is presently on the market that also combines a multiple-stream of content transceiver with sensors that provide information about the athlete. No device is currently on the market that allows real-time communication through water to an athlete without impeding their performance.
The development of a system that would constitute a major technological advance, and would satisfy long-felt needs in the athletic equipment business.